


Atlantis Alliance

by Summersend2018



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summersend2018/pseuds/Summersend2018
Summary: Trying to find a fic I once read. It’s where Atlantis starts an alliance with Todd and many other wraith. The wraith and people from Atlantis start pairing off into relationships. It’s a very good series. Please help if you know.
Relationships: John Shepherd/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 6





	Atlantis Alliance

Please help if you know the name of story series or author.


End file.
